


Just one song

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Concert, Geralt is still his stoic self, Jaskier is in a band, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Yen is a friend of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Modern AUGeralt has been dragged to a concert by his friend Yen, not knowing that... Not knowing who will be there.Soulmate AU, modern AU, reincarnation, all the AUs
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 593





	Just one song

Geralt had been pushed to this concert by Yennefer, ex-girlfriend and still current roommate, and he was not looking forward to it. The group was some sort of alternative weird indie thing, and Yen only knew about them because the singer had stumbled upon her with a spitting up blood that one time. 

  
And he'd been quite sarcastic and fun and although they pretended to be almost enemies, she was quite fond of this guy, whoever he was.  
  
Usually Geralt had no problem following whatever Yen said (she had been the boss when they were together and she was the boss now) but today he had wanted to fucking rest, stay at home with their dog Roach and just watching TV, having some beers. Something like that.  
  
But she was on a mission to find her soulmate ("they are so close, Geralt, and if they don't come I'll bring them, you know nothing can stop me") and she kept bringing Geralt along, because there were many people in the world that she didn't stand, and Geralt was not one of them. Yennefer wanted everything, and that included her soulmate, who had something to do with a portal. Very non descript all.   
  
Geralt wasn't all that enthusiastic about finding this person he was supposed to share his life with. He was a bounty hunter/bails bond person, good at finding monsters, making it so they were stopped. He could stay out of home for weeks at a time - didn't seemed like the kind of life suited for sharing with anyone else.   
  
His soulmark was an instrument that no one played any more, something that was apparently called a lute, that had been very popular in more medieval times, a kind of primitive guitar. Contrary to Yennefer's, his mark was very specific, but seemingly impossible to find. Who was this person who played an ancient instrument? Curious, Geralt had visited some renaissance fairs and antiquity stores. And nothing happened.   
  
If it was destiny, then it would happen, whether he wanted it or not, so Geralt just lived his life, without worrying about matters like that.   
  
"Remind me again what I'm doing here?"   
  
Geralt said, sipping his beer. He was wearing his trade mark leather jacket and had his long hair in a messy bun (that's how the cool kids wear it, Geralt and we are being cool tonight) (sometimes it was exhausting being her friend) and that cool wolf medallion that had the only thing with him when he was abandoned in the orphanage.   
  
"You're keeping me company, which you know you love doing, and you're spending some cash on this kid that you are absolutely going to love."  
  
She had no idea of how right she was. Or then again, maybe she did.   
  
*  
  
Jaskier was nervous. He knew that there wasn't going to be a lot of people out there, he was not that big, this was a Tuesday night and he was in a fairly small bar of a fairly small neighborhood. He had played small pubs and taverns a million times, often with shitty crowds, he should be used to this.   
  
White shirt, pale blue pants, microphone and voice ready. He would do this, and he would be great. People were not going to throw stuff at him this time.   
  
As every other time he was nervous, Jaskier lightly scratched his soulmark, the head of a white wolf on his right shoulder blade. He hadn't met them yet, but he had a feeling that this person was going to be full of interesting stories, full of experiences to share and then make into awesome songs. His greatest hit hadn't arrived yet, but it was coming.   
  
He went out to the stage and saw that the bar was half empty, but also half full. He heard the sound of Yennefer cheering (and mildly threatening others to cheer too) and just decided to let the music do the talking. He sang to the microphone and heard some glass shattering on the floor. He kept singing. His soulmark itched. He kept singing.   
  
Until he looked and saw him. And couldn't sing any more.   
  
*   
  
Geralt had seen this boy, Jaskier, Yen's buddy, come out to the stage and thought something along the lines of "huh, he seems too soft and nice to be a friend of Yen's" and then he saw his eyes and his glass dropped, as a million other realities suddenly flashed before him.   
  
He had seen those eyes so many times before, he had woken up to those eyes, seen them when he nearly died, hurt them, oh he had hurt the love of his life so badly, he had been so bad at emotions, but he made up for it, and he would continue, Jaskier, tireless companion, Jaskier, his very best friend in the whole wide world, Jaskier... His soulmate, in this and every world, in this and every moment of time, of history.   
  
He started singing, because of course he started singing, and Geralt wondered how could he had ever forgotten that voice, the sweet melodies, the constant chatter. How could I ever forget you? How could I ever say those things to you?   
  
And then... Then the song ended, and Jaskier looked for some validation, some cheering, so his eyes went to the place where he knew Yennefer was, his soulmark burning like crazy and then he saw him, and his head was flooded, flooded with a million memories, a million "hmmm" s and fucks, and chamomile on one's butt and heroics and onion, and heartbreak, so much heartbreak.... It got a bit too much, and so his eyes started rolling back on his head, and he started falling.   
  
But of course, somebody caught him.   
  
After a few seconds of panic where Geralt gently placed the singer on the floor and softly slapped his cheeks, blue eyes opened and Geralt smiled in a way so honest, so genuine and bone deep...   
  
"Jaskier, you're okay"   
  
The still shell shocked bard smiled back, realizing what he'd been missing, what he got back.   
  
With one hand, he gently caressed that face he used to know so deeply, so intimately. The stubble was the same. His Witcher was the same.   
  
"Hey there, friend of humanity."  
  
Geralt chuckled. Now he wouldn't be able to get that song out of his head. He didn't even mind.   
  
"I missed you." he said while people in the bar looked on, confused. "You don't know how much I missed you."  
  
"Well, now that you've found me again, you're not getting rid of me."  
  
Somewhere out there, Yen was looking as content and scary as ever.   
  
"Music and a show, folks, buy his damn album!"   
  
Geralt and Jaskier would have laughed...   
  
But they were lost in the sweetest of sweet kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked please please please comment!


End file.
